


Все будет хорошо

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: ББ-квест fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [6]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Handmade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: Автор:Василиск в орешникеМатериалы:бумага, клей-карандаш, линер, гелевые ручки, нитки; для фона использована фотография шпалеры «Битва всадников» из книги «Меньшиковский дворец-музей», 1982;референскота.(полноразмертут)
Series: ББ-квест fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848691
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Все будет хорошо

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Дневник Лорана](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906504) by [Assidi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assidi/pseuds/Assidi), [fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020). 



> **Автор:** [Василиск в орешнике](https://www.diary.ru/member/?3116783)
> 
>  **Материалы:** бумага, клей-карандаш, линер, гелевые ручки, нитки; для фона использована фотография шпалеры «Битва всадников» из книги «Меньшиковский дворец-музей», 1982; [референс](https://images2.imgbox.com/f6/6d/TRgTYMDd_o.jpg) кота.
> 
> (полноразмер [тут](https://images2.imgbox.com/7b/cd/FX99DiCm_o.jpg))


End file.
